This invention relates in general to sailing vessels and, in particular, to sail mounting assemblies that are well suited for smaller vessels, such as kayaks, canoes, sailing boards, and rowboats.
Kayaks and other smaller sailing vessels may come equipped with or without sailing assemblies. It is known to provide aftermarket sailing assemblies which can be attached and used with a kayak even though the kayak was originally not manufactured and provided with an integral sailing assembly. These sailing assemblies generally include a single triangular shaped sail which is supported by a generally vertical rigid mast and a horizontally extending boom. Various rigging lines, such as rope, cords or cables, are provided to fasten the sail to the mast and boom as well as control the position of the sail when in use. It is desirable to provide an inexpensive stable sail assembly which is easy to attach to the sailing vessel.